


Not a Disney Princess

by Constantsnow



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Milt is in therapy, Post-Series, Russ curses a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow
Summary: Milt comes to his home, five months after his near fatal shooting.  Russ has feelings.





	

  
Russ stumbled out of bed as someone continued to knock insistently on the door of his apartment, he squinted in the dim light, and scratched his stomach through his thin hole laden t-shirt, his sleep pants dangerously close to falling off his hips as they were a size to large and the elastic was worn. He threw his door open with a growl.

Standing in the hall was a perfectly put together Agent Chamberlain, smiling as he held a carry tray with to-go cups of coffee and a paper bag Russ assumed held breakfast.

“The hell are you doing here?” Russ practically spat. He’d not seen the younger man in months since the day the agent had been shot by the grief crazed father of a sixteen year old that had been murdered due to involvement in one of Milt’s cases. Chamberlain’s smile waned slightly, but he caught himself, cleared his throat, and smiled again.

“I came to see you, obviously.” Milt said. “You’ve been avoiding me. You, workaholic that you are, took the last two weeks off to avoid me when I was finally cleared for duty so I figured it was about time I came to you.”

“Maybe you should’ve taken the fuckin’ hint Chamberlain.” Russ growled. “And waking me up at seven in the morning isn’t doing you any favors.” The detective went to slam the door.

“W-wait, Russ please.” Milt shoved his polished shoe in to the door and Russ yanked it back open, eyes narrowing. Milt sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. “Can I come in please?” Russ clenched his hand around the door handle and frame. To ignore the tightening in his chest at the sight of the taller male.

“You’ve two minutes Agent Chamberlain.” Russ moved away from the doorway.

“Thank you.” Milt came in to the apartment, following Russ in to the living room. “I guess we should sit?” Milt suggested.

“Don’t tell people to sit in their own home, idiot!” Russ flopped on to the couch, very obviously throwing his feet up on the couch so Milt couldn’t sit next to him. The agent perched on the edge of a lumpy armchair, setting the coffees and paper bag on the glass table in front of the couch.

“So…” Milt faltered, folding his hands in front of himself, then glanced up at Russ.

“One and a half minutes.” Russ reminded.

“First of all, I’m so sorry for everything that happened that day. It was never my intention for you to get hu-“

“Only for you to get yourself killed.” Russ ground out, glaring over at the agent.

Milt looked down. “I thought I deserved it.”

“That’s because you’re an idiot.” Russ said, and Milt chuckled a bit.

“I… you’re not wrong.” Milt leaned back in the chair then. “But anyways, I’m sorry for what happened. And… I wanted to say thank you, for staying with me, when we thought I was going to die. It was more kindness than I thought I deserved at the time.”

“You need therapy, jackass.” Russ crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

“I started therapy after I woke up from the coma.” Milt said a small smile. “I’m learning to forgive myself for what happened, to deal with what happened, and move on.”

“What’s that got to do with me?” Russ asked, fighting back a yawn.

“Nothing, that’s all on me.” Milt said with a shake of his head. “I just wanted to see you. Or rather needed to see you.” He looked over at Russ, once again sitting forward.

“Well I don’t need to see you Milt.” Russ spat. “You… I…. God damn you Milt!” Russ shot to his feet, hands clenched at his side. Milt stood then too, more slowly, preparing for Russ to hit him. “Fuck you!” The detective shouted, but his face didn’t show the anger his voice did, but rather a myriad of other emotions. Russ roughly ran his fingers through his messy hair, pulling on the ends. “I want nothing more than to hate you.” He admitted and Milt had the decency to look ashamed. “You… you wormed your way in to my life and then you tried to get yourself killed!”

Milt went wide eyed. “R-Russ, I didn’t think-“

“No, you didn’t think. Idiot.” Russ tensed, and looked away.

“God Russ,” Milt closed the distance between them, his hands sliding across Russ’s arms, one slipping down around the older man’s back, the other moving up to his neck. Russ startled at the contact, and glared up at Milt, and shifted like he was going to push away. “I’m sorry.” Milt tightened his hold on the other man and leaned down. Just as he was about to kiss Russ, the detective growled and pushed the palm of his hand against his face.

“T-the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Russ struggled out of the hold and snarled.

“I thought we were having a moment?” Milt replied with a blush and Russ glared at him.

“Idiot! I’m still pissed at you, there’s no fucking way I would kiss you after that shit!” Russ huffed, while Milt blushed and let his arms drop to his side. “God, what am I even going to do with you?”

“Hopefully you’ll forgive me, sooner rather than later?” Milt gave a boyish grin. Russ huffed again and fought to not roll his eyes.

“Your two minutes is up.” Russ said snatching up one of the forgotten to-go cups.

“Oh, well I thought…” Milt sighed.

“I’m sure you thought you’d come in here all humble and shit and I’d fall in to your arms like some God damn Disney Princess.” Russ said with a snort. “You’re so annoying,” The detective shook his head and dropped back on the couch. He finally couldn’t fight the yawn he’d been suppressing, and didn’t bother trying to cover his mouth, this was his home after all. “And exhausting.” He cracked an eye open to see the younger man standing there awkwardly. “I’m on vacation so don’t expect me to do anything besides sit here and watch all the tv I missed.”

“Uh…” Milt blinked at him. “Are you letting me stay?”

“Not if you keep talking I’m not.” Russ sipped the coffee he held and sighed, eyes closing once more. “Sit down, drink your coffee and let me doze.”

Milt moved, sitting down on the couch next to Russ and sighed. If the detective slowly moved until he was leaning against the agent, neither man said anything, nor did either say anything when Milt carefully took the cup from Russ’ hand and put it back on the coffee table. Russ rested his head on Milt’s shoulder and sighed tiredly.

“I’m glad you’re not dead, Milt.” Russ mumbled and Milt blushed and looked down at him, but it was clear that Russ was asleep.

“I’m glad too,” Milt whispered anyways, and put his arm around Russ’ shoulders and closed his own eyes.


End file.
